starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulture
The vulture-class hover bike (a.k.a. vulture hover cycle)SC1 Vulture. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-24 is a terran hoverbike used mainly for scouting. Overview ]] ]] In use by 2478,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. the vulture is a lightly-armored one-man hoverbike primarily used for scouting and patrol, designed with speed and reliability in mind.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Its limited gravity hover technology allows the bike to travel over rough terrain with little loss of traction or speed, and reach speeds up to 230 miles per hour. Three men could overload a bike.Heaven's Devils Free Download. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-11-07. (Requires registration.) An onboard computer and sensors mounted in the "nose" of the craft keeps it at a steady pace for most of the time.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. These features make the vulture suitable for patrolling the vast wildernesses typically found around terran colonies. They produce a humming whine as they move.Mesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Vultures are ill suited for heavy combat, given their light frame. However, they make excellent skirmishers, especially against lightly armored targets. Vultures are also tasked with scavenging ("scavenger hover bike" is a term occasionally used). In some occasions, vultures may be formed into small squadrons, usually attached to mechanized infantry. Given the speed at which the bikes move however, it is difficult to maintain cohesion.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. The vulture's driver seat can be enclosed depending on model, customization, or operating environment and can be configured for someone to ride shotgun.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. The bike can catastrophically fail if the repulsors freeze up, or the fuel cells begin leaking radioactive material.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. In the Confederate Armored Vehicle Corps, aspiring vulture pilots had to pass a minimal physical fitness exam before becoming a pilot.Armored Vehicle Corps. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Originally, the standard vulture armament was an anti-personnel grenade launcher.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Vehicles. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Since the Brood War however, vultures may instead be equipped with a mounted laser cannon.2006-02-09. Vulture. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. Other optional equipment includes spider and cerberusBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. mines, ion thrusters and a microfabricator. The vulture remained in use by the Dominion Armed Forces until at least 2502Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. and Dominion Ghost Program trainees begin training in the use of vultures in their second year.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Vultures continue to be used by rebel and mercenary groups..Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Technology similar to that found in the vulture is available in civilian hoverbikes, such as the 428 hoverbike. Game Unit StarCraft |airattack= |cooldown=30 |armor=0 |speed= |range=5 |sight=8 |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} Vultures are ideal for scouting and dealing with small-sized ground units such as zerglings, zealots, marines and firebats. Given that vultures are not very durable, they are most effective when using hit-and-run attacks to harass the enemy and are not recommended for large scale attacks. Vultures are also effective hunters against units such as high templar, defilers and other ground-based spellcaster units and can get rid an expansion base's workers in little time. In terran vs protoss matches, vultures are vital with their mines which can severely injure high-hit point protoss units and for delaying an attack. Spider mines also fill a harassment role very well against both zerg and protoss. Abilities Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft Vulture Quotations StarCraft: Ghost riding a vulture]] The vulture unit in StarCraft: Ghost is still a lightly-armored fast-moving vehicle. It is armed with either an AGP-2 "Thumper" Grenade Launcher or a laser cannon. Capable of being used by ghosts and light infantry, it is nonetheless vulnerable to enemy attacks, including having the vehicle stolen from underneath the driver. StarCraft II The vulture is not available in multiplayer. In the terran campaign, Wings of Liberty, it may be acquired by playing the mission Cutthroat, available after Mira Han offered them to Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty Quotations :See: StarCraft II Vulture Quotations Known Vulture Pilots *Captain Plunder *Captain Jim Raynor *"Sergeant" *Aios Karnage (mercenary leader) *Corporal Smith-punn *Private Bowers *Private Fu *Private William Peaches *Private Amy Windom *Cole Hickson *Hogan *Vin Iggins *Nuura Joss *Jakk Trivia 's vulture on sale]] The vulture's unit portrait in StarCraft II is based on Jason Huck.2010-05-02, Blizzard's Dustin Browder talks StarCraft 2. JoyStiq, accessed on 2010-05-03 His portrait has a big Horde logo tattoo on his left arm. References ru:Гриф Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:Terran Vehicle Classes